


That Roo Shit

by FlyMeToTheMoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (Not mentioned in this but my junkrat is always trans so...), Comfort, Junkrat's Issues, Kangaroo Attack, M/M, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheMoon/pseuds/FlyMeToTheMoon
Summary: Junkrat gets a little hot headed in the heat and makes the mistake of pissing off a big kangaroo. Roadhog saves him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr comic by tumblr-user Pokketmowse: http://mettatonexox.tumblr.com/post/158501414328/pokketmowse-oill-be-on-me-best-behavior  
> (Which was based on some video where a roo grabbed a hunting dog...)  
> But oh my god I laughed so hard when I saw that comic, and wanted to know the back story of how Junkrat got into that situation, so I wrote it. 8^)

     Junkrat crossed his arms and stomped away from the bike.

_Stupid Hog, always tellin' me what I can't do... Fuck you!_

     Junkrat kicked a stone as far as he could and kept marching away, anywhere, no where to go in the deserts of the outback.

     A couple groupings of small, scantily-leaved trees and bushes littered this area.

_Fuckin' Hog... Ya weren't so damn big I'd sure slap ya around... 'No bombs while I'm driving' 'Don't wanna push the bike too hard' 'Put yer foot down' CAN'T FUCKIN' DO ANYTHING AROUND YA, I HIRED A BODY GUARD, NOT A GODDAMN BABYSITTER._

     Junkrat kicked a nearby fallen branch and cursed out his frustration. He knew he was overreacting - just built up tension he couldn't release since they'd been driving for a few days with nothing to blow up. Knowing this didn't cool the fumes at all, though, no... Knowing he was _just_ overreacting and couldn't do anything to stop it made it all the worse. He felt his hand shaking with this aimless rage and clenched his fists, hearing the metal fingers scraping against his synthetic palm. He was certain if he held this in any longer, all the gunpowder he'd unintentionally snorted over the years would spark and his head would explode into a legendary crimson mess.

     Junkrat dropped to his knees and dug his fingers into the dirt, grains of soil wedging into his fingernails.

_Fuck!! Fuckin' cuntbag. Probably gonna expect me to come crawling back with an apology later. Well fuck no. Not this tim-_

     Something rustled in the bush nearby and startled Junkrat from his thoughts.

     "Oi!.. Fuck's 'at??"

     He stood up and located the noise.

     It was a roo hunched over digging around the bush. Didn't even acknowledge Junkrat's tantrum.

     "'Ey, fucker! The hell ya think yer doin'?" A roo meant they could eat well tonight. No more sticky dehydrated snacks and roasted vermin. Junkrat, however, saw an opportunity to let off some steam.

     "Fuckin' cunt, quit ignoring me! Think you're so fuckin' important!! Furryass cocksucker!!"

     Junkrat picked up a stone and threw it at the roo, missing entirely, but it stood up just the same.

     Junkrat made a mistake.

 

     Towering at 6'5", Junkrat was no small fry. There were few who could rival Junkrat in height when he stood up straight, besides Roadhog, of course.

 

     This kangaroo, _this fucking kangaroo,_ had to be at least Roadhog's height as it turned around and glared, _fucking glared_ , at Junkrat.

     "Shit..." He muttered under his breath.

     The roo bounded over to him and puffed out its chest.

     Junkrat started to back away, but lost his footing while stepping over a branch and flailed his arms as he fell.

     "Aoof!"

     The kangaroo flinched at the gesture, then lunged forward and grabbed ahold of Junkrat as he struggled to get away.

     He panicked. He'd seen the roo-gutted corpses along the highway from starving scavengers too weak to take on a large roo. Was that all he was destined for? First and last time outta the Junkertown basin. Never even made it to the coast.

     The roo cautiously kicked at him with one leg, claws scratching his side.

     The pain jolted him out of defeat and he struggled more, calling for Hoggy. Hopefully he didn't wander too far in his fit.

     "Oiiii!! Hoggy!!" He scrambled to his feet, but the roo had his neck locked in its huge arms. "Fuckin' roo, Hog!! Help!!"

     Junkrat felt another kick to his side and he tried to dig his fingers into the roo's arms.

 

     "JAMISON!!" Hog bellowed.

     The roo and Junkrat paused for a moment and saw Roadhog jogging towards them.

     "Hoggyyy!!!!" Junkrat whined, feeling tears prick at his eyes.

     His knight in shining armour marched up to them, fists raised.

     The roo twisted Junkrat down on his knees, but Rat used his weight to rip himself from its arms and run a good distance away.

     Hog, meanwhile, kept eye contact with the roo through his mask and squared off his stance. The roo stood up, paws also raised and stared back for a moment.

     Hog lunged and clocked the roo right across the nose, stunning it.

     He glared once more, waiting for a response, but when the roo didn't attack back, he backed away before turning to find Junkrat. He checked behind him, and the roo did indeed hop away.

     Junkrat was already near the bike again, doubled over. Hog jogged back to him, worried seeing the red scratches from afar.

     "You okay?!"

     "Fucker scratched me up good, but looks like they're not too deep." Junkrat sniffled, not looking up at Hog, ashamed of crying.

     "You sure?"

     Junkrat lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Hog's neck, burying his face against Hog's chest. "Thanks for helpin' me... Sorry I's being such an ass."

     Roadhog felt warm tears and snot rubbing against his bare chest and rubbed at Junkrat's back softly. "No, it's okay."

     "No, it's not!! S' my own fault, too, and I made you come save me, I shoulda jus' stayed right here."

     "Jamison, ya didn't do anything wrong by me. I know you can't help feelin' that way sometimes." Roadhog pulled back and tilted Rat's head up. "You're allowed to get frustrated with me. We'll get to the coast soon... Plenty a ways to blow off steam there, yeah?" Junkrat's soot-smudged face was streaked with tears and snot, and Roadhog locked away that adorable pouty expression deep in his heart. He leaned down and booped the snout of his mask to Junkrat's nose. "Love you."

     Junkrat stared at Roadhog with awe before clapping his hands against the mask's cheeks and placing a kiss right back on the snout. "Love ya, too, Hoggy!"

**Author's Note:**

> My personal tumbl:  
> Mettatonexox.tumblr.com


End file.
